


Bullet Proof Loneliness

by cardel



Series: Burn Everything You Love, Then Burn The Ashes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, SPOILERS for ALL of season 3 as episodes air, Stand Alone, adding tags as needed, sort of but not really fix-it fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardel/pseuds/cardel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is screaming, the scent of his flesh burning and his pain is poignant in the air, suffocating.  It’s nothing Derek hasn’t smelled before.  He tightens his grip on the blow-torch and keeps going.  He takes a quick glance at Stiles who has his eyes closed so tightly his eyelashes are barely visible.</p>
<p>“Breathe, Stiles,” Derek says.  Surprised to realize he has stopped breathing Stiles’ eyes snap open and he lets out a rush of air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet Proof Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> These are all stand alone one-shot fic/ficlets. All originally posted to [my tumblr](http://threwcautiontothewind.tumblr.com/post/52443297327/scott-is-screaming-the-scent-of-his-flesh-burning) S3E01 inspired. Unbeta'd.

Scott is screaming, the scent of his flesh burning and his pain is poignant in the air, suffocating. It’s nothing Derek hasn’t smelled before. He tightens his grip on the blow-torch and keeps going. He takes a quick glance at Stiles who has his eyes closed so tightly his eyelashes are barely visible.

“Breathe, Stiles,” Derek says. Surprised to realize he has stopped breathing Stiles’ eyes snap open and he lets out a rush of air.

Scott screams again. Stiles inhales sharply and gulps visibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down underneath the delicate skin of his neck.

“Oh, God,” he whispers, closing his eyes again. Derek watches as Stiles’ hands tighten on Scott’s shoulders, knuckles white from how tightly he’s holding on. It almost seems like he’s holding on to Scott more for his own sanity then to keep Scott down. 

Scott, despite his pain, must be able to smell Stiles’ anxiety because he reaches up with his right hand and clutches the hand Stiles has on his shoulder.

This makes Stiles open his eyes and stare down at Scott. Stiles has panic clearly etched in every line of his face. Scott fights through the pain. He breathes in harshly through his nose and exhales through clenched teeth and somehow manages to gives his friend a pained but grateful smile. 

“Thanks man, you know I couldn’t do this without you,” Scott admits staring up at Stiles. Almost immediately Stiles’ grimace smooth’s out, his eyes lose the tension and his lips curve up into a soft, tiny smile.

Derek watches the exchange with a pang of want that settle deeply in his stomach. Scott looses consciousness after that exchange.

Stiles breathes a sigh of relief. With a chuckle and a shake of his head Stiles reaches for the corner of Scott’s eye where a single tear drop lingers and using a gentle thumb-swipe, he wipes it away as he whispers, “Idiot.” With a tone that can be interpreted as nothing else but fondness. 

Derek turns his face away from the two friends, away from the intimacy of a friendship that will, more than likely, survive any hardships live throws at them.

Not for the first time Derek misses the connection of a real pack, of a real family, of people who he can look at like Stiles and Scott look at each other and know without a doubt they will always have his back. Ruefully, Derek thinks, if he had bonds like that he could face the pack of Alphas without fear, knowing his pack would be by his side every step of the way.

As it is, he doesn’t have a real pack. The Alpha pack is his problem and his alone to fight or die trying.

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK WHAT THIS IS! I WAS JUST WATCHING SPN AND THEN I HAD ALL THESE ANGSTY FEELs (BECAUSE THAT’S TOTES A SYMPTOM OF WATCHING SPN) AND I TOOK IT OUT ON DEREK. POOR DEREK :(


End file.
